El tiempo avanza para todos
by Kag Smile
Summary: Inuyasha ha regresado y la quiere a su lado nuevamente. Kagome ha avanzado con su vida y él no estaba incluido en ella. ¿Cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas en cinco años? One-shot.


**El tiempo avanza para todos**

_El tiempo avanza para todos, Inuyasha. Tu debes hacerlo también. _

No sabía qué decirle. No sabía si quiera si era correcto decirle algo después de todo lo que ella le había dicho. La verdad era que lo había dejado pasmado con aquello.

La miró nuevamente, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba (como normalmente solía hacerlo). Paso por sus ojos oscuros y bien maquillados, por su nariz respingada y un poco sonrosada por el calor, por sus labios que hoy tenían un colorete rosado. Disfrutó de cómo se veía su cuerpo debajo de ese vestido rojo largo y sus pies adornados con esos zapatos de tacón, tacones negros, como siempre usaba. Y tragó saliva. No era que estuviera nervioso por estar cerca de ella, jamás lo había estado.

Pero había algo hoy, algo con ella hoy, que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Quizás todo empezó cuando la vio entrar a la fiesta vestida de esa manera. Ella nunca se vestía así cuando estaba con él y mucho menos le importaba. Siempre supo que a ella le gustaban los vestidos pero nunca la vio usar uno. ¡Y maquillada! Sorprendido, porque claramente no se trataba de un trabajo de último minuto para ponerse el rímel y decir que ya estaba lista. No, estaba vez se había preparado con anticipación, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento. Y era perfecto, como si hubiera practicado frente al espejo días y días solo para que esta vez estuviera impecable.

Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que vino con alguien más. La vio entrar sola, pero enseguida apareció un chico que sostenía ese abrigo que tanto le gustaba (que él le había obsequiado hace ya varias navidades). La cogió de la cintura y ella le sonrió. Sus ojos no se encontraron hasta mucho después, pero lo que vio en ellos no le gustó para nada.

Se acercó a ellos educadamente, para saludarla, para examinarlo. Ella estaba nerviosa, su acompañante se de veía tranquilo. Conversaron animadamente, pero cuando él le preguntó desde cuando estaban juntos ella dijo:

—Hace tres años.

Fue cuando él se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado. De todo el tiempo que él no había estado con ella y el otro tipo sí. De todo el tiempo que había perdido. De que ella no lo había esperado. Se quedó estático, casi se le cae el trago de la mano. No se dio cuenta cuando ella le dijo algo a su pareja y se acercó a él.

—Inuyasha, ¿podemos hablar?

No estaba seguro cuando fue que dijo que sí o si habría asentido con la cabeza, pero ella y él ya estaban fuera de la multitud, en los jardines. Afuera, a la luz de la luna, Kagome se veía aún más angelical. No había notado que tenía un collar en el cuello y un brazalete de plata en la mano derecha. Su cabello estaba ondulado y su flequillo era bastante largo y le caía por el lado derecho del rostro.

Ella se acercó a la baranda y volteó a mirarlo. Inuyasha se sintió helado. Siendo la primera vez que cruzaron miradas directamente en toda la noche no le gustó lo que vio. Kagome lo miraba tristemente y parecía que no quería empezar a hablar, así que lo hizo él.

— ¿Porqué no me esperaste?

Ella frunció el ceño, seguramente no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

— ¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?

Sintió una punzada en el pecho pero resistió el impulso de poner una mala cara. No tenía porque espantarla. Ella estaba siendo muy fría, él también podía serlo.

—Inuyasha, tengo algo que contarte. Hay algo que no sabes aún…

—Creo que me he enterado de muchas cosas hoy. —La interrumpió—Creo que podré aguantar unas cuantas más.

Kagome sonrió.

—Estoy comprometida.

Y fue como si se hubiera orinado en sus caros pantalones. O peor, como si le hubieran puesto hielo en sus partes. Sus ojos se dilataron e intentó ver si había algo de burla en su rostro, pero este no mostraba dudas. Ni siquiera una pizca de humor. Era serio, como el veterinario cuando te dice que tu perrito va a morir, pero peor.

Intentó reír, pero lo que era su risa sonó como un gruñido. Ella apretó los ojos.

— ¿Con él?—pudo murmurar esa simple pregunta. Pero era más que obvio.

Ella asintió levemente y se cogió de la baranda. Inuyasha la miró estático. ¿Qué se supone que respondes cuando alguien te dice algo así? ¿Debía felicitarla? Eso sería muy hipócrita y él jamás le mentiría. ¿Debía gritarle? ¿Podría, acaso, reclamarle?

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste?—volvió a preguntar.

Kagome arqueó una ceja, era bastante obvio que esperaba una respuesta parecida. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Nunca me lo pediste, Inuyasha. —contestó suavemente, como su estuviera dándole una caricia en el rostro.

Él se acercó con furia en los ojos y la agarró de ambos brazos fuertemente. Ella volvió a hablar.

—No puedes reclamarme nada. Tú lo quisiste así.

— ¡¿En qué momento? ¿En qué momento te dije que te fueras con otro? No te dije que me esperaras porque asumí que ya lo sabrías. Porque dejé mi corazón contigo antes de irme. ¡Y qué buen uso le has dado! Rompiéndolo…

— ¿Saberlo?—reclamó con lágrimas traicioneras en sus ojos— tú me dejaste por otra. Tú rompiste conmigo. Me humillaste frente a todos y te fuiste. ¿Cómo se supone que "supondría" que me querías a tu lado?—se soltó de su agarre y camino abrazándose—Todos los días… la veía todos los días regocijarse por algo que le habías mandado o algo que le había escrito. Por ser ella la escogida. ¡Todos los malditos días, Inuyasha! Y cuando terminaron fue cuando volviste a hablarme. Y no te voy a mentir, me ilusioné de nuevo, pensando que esta vez sí tendrías el valor de pedirme que esté a tu lado. Yo, la más tonta, hubiera aceptado sin reclamarte nada. Pero nunca lo hiciste y el tiempo pasó. No contestabas mis cartas. No me llamabas. Pasabas el tiempo hablándome de la gente que habías conocido, de las chicas con las que salías, de lo mucho que extrañabas a todos menos a mí. ¿Alguna vez me dijiste 'Kagome, te extraño'? Nunca.

Apretó los ojos como seguramente su corazón estaba siendo apretado en este mismo instante.

—Te escribí una canción, ¿recuerdas? Te la mandé por correo en una cinta. Pensé que entenderías todo con eso.

Ella rió, una risa fingida y siniestra. Como si estuviera a punto de apuñalarlo.

—Me la mandaste hace un año, Inuyasha, después de mandársela a Kikyo. Lo sé porque la escuché en el reencuentro de la gente de la escuela. Nunca volviste cuando dijiste que lo ibas a hacer. Todos esos días marcados en mi calendario: después del primer mes, la fiesta de promoción, un día de verano en Enero, la mitad de hace no sé cuantos años atrás… nunca. Y ahora apareces, sin decir nada, sin avisar, sin pensar que el tiempo ha avanzado para mí también y que las cosas ya no son las mismas. Ya no soy la misma niña con coleta de hace cinco años. He crecido, soy una profesional. Estoy estudiando una maestría, ¿lo sabías? Soy exitosa. Estoy haciendo todo lo que me propuse a hacer. Estoy viviendo el sueño. Mi sueño.

— ¿Acaso no estoy en tu sueño, Kagome?

Apretó la mandíbula al escucharlo decir eso. Pero, ¿de qué sirve mentir ahora? Ya nada volvería a ser igual.

—Estas… pero no como algo más que un amigo.

Se acercó a él rápidamente y lo tomó de la cintura. ¡Cuánto había extrañado estar bajo sus brazos! Él rodeó su cintura y disfrutó de su aroma.

—Él me entiende, Inuyasha. Él me entiende como nadie me ha sabido entender antes. Él me ve de verdad. Sin la máscara. Él sabe quien soy en realidad y me deja serlo. Él me hace feliz y me ama. Ketsuna me ama, Inuyasha. Él me ama. Y yo lo amo también.

No dejaría que lo viera llorar. No ella. No cuando se imaginó cuantas noches se abría quedado dormida llorando. Ella lo ocultó y él también lo haría. Miró hacia el fondo y vio al prometido de Kagome mirándola con pena. Apretó sus puños y luego se dejó ir.

—Vamos, —le susurró en la oreja—hablemos con él.

Kagome lo miró temiendo lo peor. Sabía que Inuyasha podía ser algo agresivo y no quería que algo feo pasara entre él y Ketsuna.

—Tranquila, solo quiero conocerlo más. Digo, si vas a pasar el resto de tus días con él quiero saber que es el indicado.

Y caminó delante de ella tomando la iniciativa nuevamente. Había perdido, la había perdido. Pero no quería destrozar la felicidad que tanto le había costado construir cuando la dejó sola. No era tan cruel. No sería fácil convencerla de volver a su lado, pero no desistiría en el intento. Y así sería… hasta que la muerte los separe.

* * *

><p> (:<p>

aquí esto de vuelta con otro shot. Este está un poquitín inspirado en algo muy personal. Con mucha ficción, obviamente. Y con pensamientos positivos de lo que quiero que suceda (:

Ojalá les guste. Es para ustedes y solo para ustedes (: REVIEWS !

hagan click en GO!


End file.
